Behind the Curtains
by ElektraTH
Summary: "I Will squeeze the life out of you!" Technology vs magic! Humans vs monsters? (Warning: Femslash (Hermione/Fleur(Veela) and magical creatures)) - (O.C. from the books and fictional ones)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know the summary is short but I don't think many words will be appropriate or enough to describe what this story will be about. You can always ask me if you are confused. =)** **Though it is only the 1st chapter so it's normal to not know where things are going. =P**

 **English is not my native tongue so mistakes could be possible for which I apologize in advance.**

 **I am not sure about the title yet so it might change if I think of something better or someone gave me a good idea. =)**

 **Reviews from users will be answered with pms and the guests could see my response below this chapter that will be edited.**

 **Hope you like it and enjoy the idea!**

 **Enjoy! ^.^ ,\,,/  
**

 **Chapter 1**

Beep, beep… click.

The rustling of the sheets sounded as the body beneath it started to move. Without much delay the said figure sat on the bed and yawned. It was still dark outside so the room was engulfed in darkness. That did not faze the now awake girl, as she maneuvered around the room with eased practice. Getting in front of the desk that was by the window, she opened the laptop, waking it from its sleeping mode.

"Good morning miss Granger." A male voice sounded from the machine.

"Morning." replied the girl as she went to the other side of the room where another desk and a big mirror were stationed next to the closet and the exit. She touched a quad glassed panel on the wall and after a second of scanning it beeped and turned the lights of the bedroom on.

"Should I begin with the usual for the day miss?" the A.I. program asked.

"Yes."

Soft soundtrack mix started playing. The volume went down as the A.I. started reciting the usual so it could be heard.

"The time is 05.14am. The temperature outside is 13 degree Celsius. It's partly clouded with 86% chance of light rain. The wind will reach 7.0m/s moderate breeze."

As it talked the girl fully stretched, moaning in pleasure as everything seemingly went into place inside her body. It was strange to her how an action as simple as that can fix the unpleasantness of getting up. She felt like a robot whose parts were all in the wrong places every time she got up. This so cold act readjusted her just right, making her daily life and performance reach 90% out of a 100%. Almost like magic.

The silly thought made her smile as she inspected her profile on the mirror and trying to focus on what her A.I. was saying this early in the morning.

What was staring back was neither the most beautiful being you have ever seen nor the ugliest. If she had a say in this, she would say average, less likely to draw any unnecessary attention which will also be unwanted. She had pale and flawless skin and a round face that gave her somehow childlike features, something she really hated because people could hardly take her seriously. The only good thing that happened to her in her 17 years old life is that somehow she was able to skip the teenage acne faze that most teenagers go through. Well, she wasn't most teenagers anyway. Average and most common brown eyes were assessing everything that she was. Her height was also normal for a girl in her years, despite some people's dumb opinions. 5.5ft or 165 cm. is a completely normal size for human females. It's more appropriate to say that the new generation is freaking tall mutants. What do their parents feed them at home? Probably the chemicals people use to make food are the cause of this.

It was time for the ugliest and least favorable part of her, her wild curly brown hair which is also one of the reasons why she gets up early every day. It takes her like 30 minutes to calm it down to simple long curls that will not be in the way constantly.

"One day…" the teenager threatened as if the 'birds nest' as some fraise it could understand. "I will get you out of my hair for good."

She would have laughed at her own joke if the upcoming taming was not such a drag and an unpleasant thing to do every day. Till the time she was done, the artificial intelligence had stopped briefing her of what's she has for today, allowing the good instrumental music from movies, games, concerts etc. that she liked to play at its normal decibels.

"Miss Granger, I have received an audio message from your mother's mobile phone. Would you like me to play it?"

"Go ahead." the brunette said as she took the already prepared school uniform from last night to get changed in. She started to remove the plain white shorts and same color singlet with the logo 'knowledge is power' on its front.

A single beeping noise was the only indication that the message is starting. "Hermione, we have been successful and will be home soon. No funny business."

The simple message was short and clear. Even though they have never once stumbled upon any of these supposed 'funny business' moments, her parents always felt the need to warn her. Even though she was one of the smartest people on the planet they still worried that the teenager inside will prevail for a day or two over her brain. The young girl knew the complications a brainless act could cause her family.

"Would you like to send a reply miss?"

"No, delete message." Hermione ordered and left the bedroom.

The lights automatically turned on and off the moment she descended the stairs to the hall separating the living room and the kitchen. Behind the stairwell was another bathroom like the one on the second floor and a study in the far end.

As she headed to the kitchen, the big plasma TV that was visible even from her end switched on and directed toward the early news channels.

Hermione glanced toward the screen clock seeing that it was barely over 6 which gave her like an hour for breakfast. She opened the fridge that was filled up. The choice was limitless and she could make anything since she had all the ingredients but she was not in the mood for self-making anything. She only took the milk and moved to open one of the top rafts to get the box of cereal. Lastly she grabbed the bowl and a spoon, placing them on the bar plot. The milk was too cold so she used the microwave to slightly warm it up. There was barely anything in the box and it didn't even fill half the bowl.

 _Have to buy some after school._ The brunette thought as she disposed of the container.

She sat on one one of the stools and started to eat though mostly she played with her food. As she watched the morning news a second screen appeared with a map of London, showing all the roads on repair, closed off ones during an accident, movie shoot or something else. She took the entire hour memorizing everything. She was so concentrated that it was a good thing the A.I. was there to warn her she has less than 10 minutes. Hermione quickly fetched the one strap backpack that she had left near the exit the night before. As she left the house, the door behind her closed and after less than 5 seconds a few clicks were heard.

"Run a full diagnostic check to see if everything is sound. The last thing I need is any surprises before my parents get home."

"Affirmative." The panel outside that she told people it was a doorbell spoke as the words appeared. "Have a good day miss Granger."

"I wish…I hate Mondays."

"Miss?"

"Nothing, thanks Anon. Be good and keep the house safe."

"Acknowledged. "

* * *

Hermione didn't have to walk long till she reached the stop where the school buses usually picked students.

Her touchscreen phone vibrated and she saw a message from her A.I. warning her she have forgotten to take anything for lunch. She quickly typed that she will eat outside and shoved it in one of the side pockets of her backpack.

"Hermione!" someone shouted from quite the distance causing her to turn.

She saw Katrine, her classmate and one of her only friends in school. Remember what I said about mutants? Well she kind of falls in that category. She is really tall, like a head over her and she is not even playing any sports. She is more into observing the boys in there top naked glory than participating. If we are talking about looks, Hermione considered her average just like her. Small nose, normal sized hazel eyes, well-spaced eyebrows, plush lips, a thin well shaped body form and a rack that most girls would kill to have at their age. Her long straight brown hair was cooperating perfectly in not getting in her way as she ran towards her. Okay, maybe if someone paid more attention to this girl they would certainly find her attractive.

"Beat me yet again." Katrine started as she was calming her breath down from the sprint.

"Always, I do live closer to the stop then you." Hermione stated something they both knew.

"I knew you were cheating, that's probably how you ace every dry and boring subject in school." mocked the taller teenager.

"Hey, you can say whatever you like about my lack of motor skills and reaction time but never insult the brain or next time we have an exam you are on your own." Hermione jokingly warned.

"Fair enough, forgive my doubts in your capacity of gray matter your all-knowing brainess." and to show how sincere she was, she bowed better than a prince could ever do with hand gestures and everything.

"Good,good…now it's time to pay taxes." Hermione grinned evilly.

"Nooo…"

"And I'm pretty sure you just came up with that word."

"I did and you know what." Katrine beckoned her closer so she could whisper it in her ear.

"What?"

"I didn't get paid!"

They both made some strange prolong gasping noises that made them laugh really loud, causing other students that were waiting for their own bus to look at them weirdly.

Katrine started pulling on her sweatshirt and making faces of discomfort.

"You really need to stop pulling on that thing, one day you will rip it or dug holes in it." Hermione warned and tried to contain the other girl's hands.

"Amin, then I'll finally have an acceptable excuse not to ware this itchy thing."

"No, it will only cost your parents more money to order the making of a new one."

Katrine grumbled and started cursing everyone who voted for wearing things like this and the stupid rich people that fund their school and their sick desires to see kids looking proper and acting something they are not. It was a form of slavery for her and the sweatshirt was the brand.

"It's cardigan made and it will only itch if you wear nothing beneath it and I can clearly see your polo underneath, plus I'm pretty sure you probably have something underneath it too."

"You done undressing me pervert?" Katrine questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Hermione saw the badly contained smirk and knew better then to respond and just dig a deeper hole then the one she was on. She shook her head negatively showing that she won't play that game. "You can always try the jumper."

The tall girl snorted. "No way, that thing makes me look fatter then the white house."

"Just bare it till we pass the front school inspection and then take it off."

"Is the option to tear it still on the table?"

"No one is stopping you but even with that excuse you won't be allowed inside because you have a spare one at home." Hermione said doing what she was best at, being logical.

"Damn…" Katrine pouted and shoved her hands in the school skirt pockets. After some silence and no bus in sight she spoke. "I have forgotten what's like to travel with the school bus."

"You feeling nostalgic?"

"Neah, I just thought that since I got my driver's license I won't ever get the need to use that scrap of metal." only the memories could make her feel discussed. "I've lost count how many gums I had to remove from my shoes, cloths and bag."

"That is something I won't miss too." Hermeone confirmed as she retrieved her phone to see the time. It was pass the time the bus should be arriving.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked her friend so they could kill more time.

"Hm…with what?"

"Your car obviously. You usually drive us to school."

"Oh…I had a bit of an accident, nothing serious though, a bum and scratch here and there. My parents made a big fuss about it and grounded me of using it for unknown amount of time. It wasn't even my fault." The tall girl grumbled getting frustrated.

Hermione smiled and comforted her heated up friend. "What's important is that you're okay."

"I guess…" Katrine rubbed the back of her neck. It usually helped her to calm down and think things through. But it was not helping much with that blasted bus being late. "Where is that bloody junk of a vehicle at?

"I don't even remember for it to have ever been late before."

"Well it is now! Stupid piece of garbage, incompetent driver's goanna make us be late."

Katrine's foul mood worsened when parents started picking up children with their cars after they called that the bus is not coming.

"The one time I can't use my car and this happens. Fuck you karma and whomever is responsible for this." the tall girl cursed cause that is what she was good at when she was angry.

"You know, nothing will change no matter how much you swear at things." Hermione tried to calm the girl down more for the children's supposed innocent ears that were left standing like them. Better to leave that reputation to the internet.

"I know but it makes me feel better." Katrine shrugged but obeyed and stopped using censored language. "What now?"

"Call a taxi?" Hermione suggested since she didn't have any other idea how they can be in time for their 1st class.

"We might or we can…" and she turned her head towards Hermione's house.

In closer inspection the smaller of the two saw where exactly her friend was looking at – the garage. "No! I'm calling a taxi."

"Common, please!" Katrine begged, stopping the curly brunette before she could dial anything. "Why waste cash for a taxi when you have a perfectly mobile car in your garage?"

"You just want that so you can show off." Hermione accused.

"A bit, yes... but this is an emergency and we do need something fast to get to school before we are late."

Hermione crossed her arms still not convinced that they should use her car.

"It's a sin to keep a beauty like that in a garage. Do you even drive her?"

"Yes, sometimes."

"I bet you can count on your fingers how many times you have driven it." the look the tall girl gave was enough of a warning for her to stop. "Look, the longer we argue about this the more late we get so can we please... just go."

As much as Hermione wanted to argue that she have used it more than the fingers she had and in situation that no one will believe, Katrine was right but that didn't mean she was off the hook. "Fine but I'm driving."

"Wha… why? We both know I'm a better and faster driver than you." Kat argued.

"That might be true but a little birdy told me you wrecked your last car and I don't want mine to have the same faith or me."

The self-centered curses Katrine used to beat herself up made Hermione smile as they headed toward the garage of the house. She used the garage remote that was on her keys to open it and reveal the metallic Acura NSX inside. Hermione didn't even bather a lash at this magnificent peace of technology while Katrine just wanted to bow down and worship it.

"Are you done drooling cause we really need to go."

The starting of the engine snapped Katrine out of her daze and she quickly took the second seat. She waited a few seconds but they were still not going. Katrine turned to see Hermione staring at her.

"What?"

"Belt."

"Oh, right, sorry." and as soon that was done they were finally off.

* * *

Katrine could barely even feel it move and the seats were really nice too. It took her a while to inspect the interior. It was obvious this car was made for speed but Hermione didn't seem to know that since she was following every sign they passed.

"If dental work pays to be able to afford a car like this I'm becoming one."

"They didn't…it was a gift." Hermione corrected herself.

"Talk about a generous gift."

Hermione shrugged. "I guess, it does the work."

"I have no idea how can you be so passive about things." Wondered the tall girl as her hands ran through everything.

"Lots of practice and…" a loud horn cut her speech and both girls looked at a guy in a Dodge Challenger, challenging them by making the car make a lot of noise. Hermione shook her head and returned her attention towards the red lights.

The guy blew them a kiss which made Katrine make a disgusted face. "This guy is a pig, I hate people like him. I bet he loves his car more than his family."

"It's his life, let him ruin it."

"Make him eat dust."

"What?" Hermione looked in disbelief at her friend. "You must be joking."

"I'm not, he is obviously mocking us, mocking your driving skills."

"Playing his game can make this worse." Hermione tried to persuade her hot headed friend.

"Maybe or it could make him cry like a baby to his mom and make my day."

Hermione stared at the grinning yet pleading face. Like usual her brain was telling her what was the best and right thing to do but her heart wanted to make this small thing for her best friend. Once won't hurt, right? And it was worth it if it made her happy.

"Grab tight to something."

Katrine quickly did as she was told as the last seconds of the red traffic light was coming to an end. Their car started to do the same as the one beside them, indication that the challenge was accepted. Hermione quickly surveyed the terrain. She had to give it to the guy. He has picked the perfect street for a speed match. No turns at all just another light in the distance. She could barely see the seconds on the other one but it did allow her to calculate what speed she needed to go with to be able to pass when it is still green. The map of London she has studied also gave her insights where to turn and where not to till they reach their destination.

The bozo did something expected when he hit the gas on the 1 second before the red lights turn off instead when the yellow one appears. But this did not worry the brunette. He might have pimped his car to rival the new models these days but hers was made by the best of the best. And in a manner of seconds she proved that when she went ahead of him with almost twice the speed.

Hermione didn't stop until they were at the parking that the school had. The brunette took a slow calming breath and glanced towards her friend who was slowly sliding of the car.

"Land!"

The exclamation made Hermione giggle. And she was putting such a tough and bad ass front. She circled the car to get to her kneeling friend. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about that."

"No, no… it's fine." Katrine assured and quickly got up when she noticed other students staring. She had embarrassed herself enough for one day. "I was just, surprised."

"I will try to give you a heads up next time."

"That would be best."

The bell rang indicating the start of the 1st period.

"Crap, after all this we are still late." Katrine cursed. "Let's go." grabbing the other brunette and rushing them both inside.

* * *

The day was going the way Hermione predicted for the exception they were yelled at in the lobby. Their only savior for not getting kicked out for a day were the properly worn school uniform and that Kat had no choice but to use the school bag that most called fashion killer. Only if someone wanted to get into the good graces of a teacher, principal or some other staff member would use them or if they had no other choice and try to hide it in the lockers.

Many considered Hermione one of those face lickers or teacher's pet. She wasn't bothered by what anyone thought of her nor did she care to explain to them. If doing what is asked of her made her all those things then so be it. Whenever they were given homework she would do it instantly and the best she could like with everything she did. This was not to impress anyone or to boost her grades, it is just the way she was. It was not her fault that she A plussed everything 'dry and boring' like her friend phrased it. It was just in her DNA to easily memories everything she read. With what she did something like this was key.

This school was held in real high regard in England and other countries. Like everything in this world there was rivalry between each and every school. They all tried to prove they had the best students and educational staff via competitions. Through them her school got this popular and the fact that the tax for signing a kid in it was much cheaper than most elite ones. That did not mean that if you do not wave lots of cash you will get your kid to study here. It's easier to get in then to stay. Her school did not forgive bad grades or missing classes. The moment you do something bad or do not meet the standards of this prestigious place you are out. Then no matter how much money you have, you won't be able to bribe for the kid to be forgiven and expended. It does have its good sides when you have many contributors. It was founded by the richest people on the planet. The only difference which is a big one is that it's not only what it seemed to be.

Someone snoring interrupted her thoughts as she also, like most pretended to be listening on the European history class. She was excused to not listen since she had already read all the material for the year. She could pass the exams for the end of the year at this moment and ace them. The same could not be said to Katrine who was actually the one snoring quite loudly. Her tall friend was not stupid and if she actually tried, she would get a B or more easy but that's the problem, she doesn't. Hermione had lost count how many times she warned her that doing homework at the last possible moment would bite her on the ass. Thankfully luck has not abandoned her and during exams Hermione was somehow able to help her when needed.

Hermione waited for the teacher to turn and write something on the white board until she shoved the sleeping girl. She might have pushed harder then she thought because her friend almost fell from the stool but thankfully was able to react fast enough and catch herself. The glare that came was met with a whispered 'sorry' to which it was responded with a hand gestures that she is being closely watched.

'This will be a long day.' Hermione said to herself and supported her head with the right hand in a gesture of boredom.

* * *

Just as Hermione predicted the day went as it should. The only problem was the sudden interest of high school students about this morning and the sports car she and Katrine appeared. She wasn't interested in explaining what the deal with it was which allowed room for speculations. This attention she did not need. Hermione did everything to avoid being noticed.

Sadly, while she avoided speaking to anyone Katrine happily answered question which answers she did not know. What a giant bummer. This will teach her not to do it again. Now she only had to talk to Katrine not to drag this out so everyone can forget about it and for everything to go back to normal with her being a 'teacher ass licker', 'nerd', 'book worm' and whatever other nickname the kids had given her.

It was easier said than done. Her friend was surrounded by people and approaching to interrupt so she could steal Katrine away would only end up in all this attention to be turned to her. How bad can the tall brunette make things for a day? Hermione decided after classes to go to the library to do her homework, knowing that when Katrine was done she will find her.

Hermione was done with one of her tasks for next week when her tall friend decided to brace her with her presence.

"What a day, my mouth hurts from so much talking." Katrine said as she sprawled on one of the 5 available seats. As she got comfortable, she saw the angry glare she was receiving. "What?"

"You know exactly what."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. If you weren't so busy hiding I wouldn't have had to deal with them." Katrine threw the blame boll in Hermione's field.

"And what exactly did you tell them?" Hermione questioned, placing both hands on the table and crossing her fingers to look more intimidating. It was more to hold back frustration that also lead to a lot of thinking which lead to headaches and those she hated the most.

Katrine rubbed the back of her neck, obviously thinking of what to say that will soften Hermione's anger but in each scenario the same thing happened. "I might have told them you were filthy rich."

"What!?"

"Before you start yelling and trying to hit me with these heavy books know that I plan on going to college so be careful and what was I supposed to say. No one gives a car like that as a gift. Only the taxes of it for a year costs a fortune." Katrine defended herself while getting out of hitting range, unless Hermione started throwing things but she loved books too much to do any of that.

"Ugh, you know how much I hate attention and now they won't leave me alone." Hermione rubbed her temples trying to think of a way to kill this rumor so they could continue to dislike her. Many kids these days dream of being famous and rich and one way to do that is to befriend or be close to someone like that. Her life is not exactly glamor and will make people stay as far away from her as possible. Well, normal people at least but with kids these day, they find everything fascinating, especially the dangerous things.

"I know and I'm really sorry but I couldn't think of anything. They jumped me out of nowhere and I kind of slept through classes to think of anything good."

"As much as I want to yell at you I know it will not change what happened and I know that partially you are happy for what happened."

Katrine raised her hands in surrender. "Guilty as charged."

"So you are going to help me think of something to make all this as it was, starting by telling them I'm not rich."

"It is the least I can do for what you did for me today." Katrine promised and took all the books, returning them from where Hermione took them.

"What are you doing? I was using those." Hermione questioned and followed.

"I think that head have had enough knowledge for today. Now we are going to relax."

"If by relax you mean going to watch half naked boys playing soccer then I'd rather go home and watch some cheesy movie while stuffing my face with popcorn." Hermione explained as both girls exited the library.

"Oh, sounds nice and something we can do after we watch some cute half naked boys play." the displeased noise that came out of Hermione's mouth made Katrine grin.

"I have no idea what you see in Jace Barren, lots of brawn and barely any brain power."

"And I have no idea how you can't see that he is the type of guy that girls would commit suicide for."

"That's a good thing?"

"No…stop smirking. All I'm saying is that he is a good catch unlike most in here."

Hermione rolled her eyes. They constantly had a conversation going about that guy. It was more Katrine trying to somehow prove that he was one of the decent ones even when she had barely exchange any words with him. As much as Hermione wanted to be happy for her friend liking someone even without knowing that person, Jace was not a good match. And every time she was asked why she thought that, she always answered that it was just a hunch.

"You're probably the only one that dislikes him in the entire town." Katrine accused.

"I am pretty sure I can find a lot of boys that share my opinion." Hermione assured. People are just so predictable. Males like females and get jealous when someone is better looking. It makes things worse when the good looking also has talent for things like sports.

As they were walking through the long hall filled with lockers they were stopped by their psychology teacher.

"Ah, miss Granger, I was looking for you. The principal desires to see you in her office."

"If this is about this morning it wasn't Hermione's fault. I dared her to do it." Katrine tried to defend her friend, jumping to conclusions and the worst scenarios.

Hermione squeezed her shoulder before she starts ranting and say something unnecessary. Katrine stopped and nodded in thanks.

"I don't know what about but I am positive it's not about your little show off this morning." The teacher said and looked at Hermione. "Excellent job during the competition last week miss Granger."

Hermione nodded politely and responded. "Thank you Mrs. Clayfield."

As the middle aged woman walked away, Hermione apologized since she did promise to spend after school today with her friend.

Katrine shrugged not minding. "Want me to wait for you so we can get home together?"

Hermione shook her head knowing that whatever she was called for would take a long time to finish. "No, but I do need someone to get my car back in the garage."

Kats' eyes gone wide, unable to contain the bubbling excitement. "Are you serious? Please do not joke with something like that."

"I'm sure, as long as you promise to not do what you did with yours." and as Hermione said that, she removed the remote from her keys to give to her friend.

Katrine placed her right hand on her heart and raised the left. "Scouts honor."

"You've never been a scout."

"Nothing's going to happen to her as long as I'm alive. I'll even kiss her good night."

That made Hermione speechless for a few seconds as she observed the tall brunette with open mouth seeing that she was actually serious. "Okay… that is not necessary, just get it back safely and leave the keys inside."

"Roger." Katrine yelled and saluted.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the wooden door and when she was permitted to enter, she did.

"You've asked for me?"

"Yes, I have a task for you Hermione." the principal said as she got off her leather chair and walked to the only painting on one side of the wall.

Sierra Winter is a woman in her early 40s but she didn't even look like it. Hermione had actually thought she was barely 30 for some years until she might have accidentally seen her biography. Thankfully instead of getting in trouble, the woman straight out told her everything she needed to know which wasn't much. The principal was yet another tall woman in the brunette's life, filling the black suit and knee length skirt more than better, somehow not restricting her at all. Black shoulder length hair and darker then the night eyes. Hermione have read that some professionals can tell when someone is lying by looking in their eyes. Well, she wished them luck with that if they one day have to interrogate her boss. In more than one occasion Sierra had told her that it is good to shorten her hair so it won't get in the way but Hermione refused. It was strange how much she actually cared about it even though every morning she threatened to cut it.

"Hermione?"

The said girl lifter her head, realizing she had spaced out and apologized, walking to stand next to her. Sierra placed her palm on the picture portraying various mythical creatures and the image disappeared. Both women waited till the fake picture did it's scanning, showing a green sign of completed when it was done. A few metallic sounds were heard as the frame and half the wall moved aside to reveal an elevator.

This was it, the line where her normal life ends and the other one starts, the real one.

Life of an operative from an organization dealing with beings that humanity considers unnatural. Nature's freaky accidents. Monsters that were worshiped as Gods when humanity was yet young and stupid. Creatures of myth and fairytale.

 _ **Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed the chapter. ^.^**_

 _ **Guest reviews will be answered below here!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The summary is short but I don't think many words will be appropriate or enough to describe what this story will be about. You can always ask me if you are confused. =) We are still at the starting point.** **  
**

 **English is not my native tongue so mistakes could be possible for which I apologize in advance.**

 **I am not sure about the title yet so it might change if I think of something better or someone gives me a good idea. =)**

 **Reviews from users will be answered with pms and the guests could see my response below this chapter that will be edited.**

 **Hope you like it and enjoy the idea!**

 **Enjoy! (^.^) ,\,,/**

 **Chapter 2**

The seconds ticked by super slow in Hermione's opinion as she waited for the blasted elevator to reach its destination. For a supposed state of the art technology that humanity won't be using even after 20 years it sure was slow. Hermione was tempted to bash the glowing number on the panel. If this thing was an artificial intelligence it would detect the urgency in her for it to speed up but instead in was manual. She was pretty sure that the staffs on duty of watching the monitors were making this on purpose like every other time she had used it. Even with the director at her side didn't faze them.

Hermione glanced at the tall woman to see any indications of annoyance but her face gave nothing away. Hermione wished she was as good as Sierra. If she was then the damn guards would have given up playing on her nerves ages ago. They were thought how to withhold any sort of emotion but also how to read people. In her case, even if she was good enough to hide from the untrained eye, the people with the same training as her could always see a twitch here, a motion there which gave away her mood. Like now, she was standing as still as a statue but there was small twitches that her eyes made and the constant glance towards the panel that gave her away.

"Quite the show you gave the students this morning."

Hermione turned her gaze from the panel and the camera she knew was installed there to the director. She would have been thankful for the distraction and all the ideas swirling in her head how to get it back on those jackasses for all the tormenting minutes wasted of her life on this elevator if she didn't know how serious the situation was.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I know the car is not a toy to show off. It won't happen again!"

Sierra looked at brown eyes, easily seeing the truth behind them and the words, and shook her head at how naïve the agent could be. "I do not care or mind you using the car outside missions. Do you think all this attention you were receiving is because of the vehicle only?"

Hermione nodded nothing else coming to mind. Teenagers these days gave too much mind to material things. The more expensive a said item is the more attention it would get. It would also attract the gold-diggers like flies on poo to the owner of these rarely seen objects. The possibilities that can happen in the next days after the rubbish Katrine has told to everyone displaying an interest made her face show disgust and displeasure.

Sierra wasn't surprised at the denseness of her agent. None of them were raised like any other normal child nor displayed any interest in things they could already do while everyone else imagined what it would be like. "The car is nice but in the hands of an amateur it has little worth."

Hermione looked confused, not understanding what the director was trying to explain.

The tall woman exhaled. "How many people do you know that can park a car running over 50 doing the maneuver you did?" Before Hermione could answer, Sierra clarified. "That is not an agent."

Hermione turned her head towards the steel doors in thought. The first people popping in her head were the students that liked to try their luck and make easy money with their pimped cars in the secret nightly races. Secret to the police that is. The racers knew the zones absent of cameras and which roads will have a patrol on the lookout. If she had to guess it's probably an inside man, maybe another cop who also liked to race.

Not for their over funded organization though. They had surveillance in every possible corner of the world, even the moon. Some of the funders really do have issues.

Some nights Hermione would lie on the couch of the living room, starring at the impossibly big screen at some of these races, observing. The noobies which were usually the barely passed license students, failed miserably every time. The only glimpse of a chance they had of winning is if the track was a straight line and no skill of maneuvering was required but the engine and upgrades of the car. And even if they had the latest models of cars barely out on the market did not prevent them from losing to older than 10 years model.

It was rare to see a really good race and when that happens the drivers of those cars had over a decade of experience on the field, people that have dedicated their life to it. Hermione read the biography of each racer she found interesting or the way they handled their automobile. It was never a surprise that their actual job was always close to working with what they loved. The tricks she have seen, she learned and later on practices in one of the many facilities. It took her seconds to calculate the speed or pressure needed for succeeding. Mistakes with high speed objects were fatal so usually they ran through the slow and with each time getting faster.

But now Hermione could see what the director was implying. To the eyes of the public she was but a normal child of two dentists. For her to do things that took decades for professionals screamed that something else was happening behind the nerd façade.

"I will be careful."

The woman nodded as the steel doors finally opened. "Good."

Hermione followed her only to stop when the tall woman separated herself and went to the reception. She motioned with a finger for the man on duty to get closer and whispered something Hermione could not hear. The brunette could only see the stiffening of shoulders as the man swallowed heavily and nodded in confirmation that he had understood whatever was said to him.

Hermione smirked in satisfaction. It seems she wasn't the only one that has noticed the unusually long time it took for the elevator to descend. Time is something precious and wasting it for petty jokes is unacceptable, especially for their boss. If they spend more time or any with their head they wouldn't have dared taste her limits.

* * *

The walk to her office was uneventful. No one spared them even a glance, everyone having all sorts of duties and so little time to fulfill them all.

As they entered the spacious office there was already someone sitting on a chair closest to the director's desk. So close that the said person was using it as a cushion for his legs, one over the other.

"Hey partner!" the young man greeted and raised his hand so they could see him waving it since they couldn't see his front.

Sierra walked to her desk, shoving the offending limbs from the clean service in passing, finding it unnecessary to waste her breath in telling him not to do it. It's not like he would listen this time when all the others were ignored.

Hermione rounded the glass table which had 5 seats on each side and sat opposite her long time partner Jace Barren. As she was getting comfortable the smell of sweat hit her nose, making her grimace in displeasure.

Jace noticed and only shrugged. "Had P.E. before we were called in. Didn't exactly have the time to hit the showers."

If Katrine knew she was going to see Jace, she would have asked for her to take pictures. And who wouldn't want a picture of him to pretend online that they are him or to show off to friends. Black messy hair with wet strands everywhere, muscular and well shaped face with no blemish what so ever a body of a professional swimmer or tennis player. Not to mention that he was one of the tallest people she knew. Did he reach 2 meters yet?

Hermione couldn't fault anyone for liking him. Even though she didn't feel any attraction towards his physical shape, she did like his eyes. She had never seen violet eyes on a person before and it always amazed her when she saw them. To be honest she finds any color which is not hers to be fascinating. Who even likes brown as a color?

"It's time."

The two young agents turned to their head in confusion. The wall behind the woman light up as the hologram showed their bosses desktop. With practiced ease she quickly found the file she needed and opened it for the youngsters to see.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked as a middle aged man appeared on the left corner.

"Iovis Vejar or that is what he wrote when registering in the motel."

Hermione shook her head. "This guy is either really stupid or really bad with coming up with names."

Jace smirked. "I don't have to be an agent to find this guy suspicious and who the hell has a name like Iovis?"

"Not many." Hermione confirmed. "It is an old Greek name but what makes it highly possible to be fake is that he used Spanish last name."

"In our time it happens all the time."

Sierra stopped them before they could go into an argument. She displayed more pictures of the same man with an older date. The last one was probably taken from one of the agents who have confronted him, revealing that the said stranger was no human.

"A Werewolf." Jace said unnecessarily as they looked at the yellow eyes on feral face and bent over demeanor of the body. "Maybe he really is an idiot for thinking that we won't notice when he was registered in the system."

"He didn't know that the old motel has decided to start using computers for that. Till recently they were doing it the old fashioned way by simply signing their info on the record book. The reconnaissance agent said that he had to write it down. Probably they upload it later."

"When was this?" Hermione questioned?

"This morning. According to what was updated he plans on staying there for 3 days."

Jace hit the back seat with his hands supporting the back of his head. "Which team will we observe this time?"

"Yours." was the simple reply.

The boy looked confused, thinking that he might have misheard.

"You objective is to neutralize him as discreetly as possible for the pick up team."

"Are you serious?" Jace jumped so fast that it actually scared the director and Hermione. At receiving a nod he yelled a 'Hell yes!' at the heavens.

Sierra waited for him to be done and when he finally braced her with his attention, she pointed at his desk.

Jace looked down to see that he was on his knees on top of her desk. Guess the excitement really got to him. He slipped off and back to his seat with a sheepish apology. Thankfully the screen on which he was standing on was not cracked or broken.

A knock sounded as another man entered the office with a box in his hands. "You done boss?"

"Just finishing." replied Sierra as their youngest tech expert mr. Bolton gently placed whatever he was carrying on the glass table.

"Hey Ian, what have you cooked for us this time? Anything new or interesting to show in your magical box thingy?" Jace asked as he joined the smaller guy, trying to peek inside.

Ian Bolton was indeed the youngest expert of only 24 in programming, hacking and building in the organization with short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He has a slender build, no fat anywhere or muscle for that matter. But he more than compensates his somehow fragile body with outwardly intelligence. Most of the devices they use now are his own creation. He sure had magical hands for these stuff.

Ian was recruited when he was still a student and offered unlimited resources and high pay for his generous. It wasn't hard to convince him after he found out what kind of agents they were and what the targets were. No one believes that things like werewolves exist until they actually see them. At first he joined for the fun of it, thinking it was a joke and he didn't mind the wild goose chase with all the money he saw would be his monthly pay. But after he saw for the first time a mythical creature while observing one of the active teams, he was left with his mouth opened. He doesn't remember how many times he has watched the record after that for any sign of it being fake. And not long after another encounter of the agents verses another being, a woman being able to freeze everything with just a touch. Later the agents have explained to him that the most dangerous beings are not the beasts but the ones that could disguise or had the form of humans.

Ian spend a long time after that reading books about mythology and all sort of creatures people believed they saw in the past. He believed that humans in the past considered some of these creatures as Gods. He wrote down each one being he could find and with each encounter and ability, Ian would confirm its existence and if possible find out if what the stories and their abilities were true. But getting past the scientists and doctors was hard work and they rarely revealed anything which he hadn't already seen on its capture.

"Catch!" Jace yelled and threw one of the pair of shades towards Hermione who caught them with ease.

"Hey, careful with those!" Ian warned and grabbed the tall boy's hand before he could throw another easily breakable item. "It takes forever to make just one of them and the same amount of time to fix it if you break it."

"What are the shades for? I thought we will be getting a handsfree for communication and life stream." the tall agent put them on but nothing happened, they were perfectly normal from the outside and inside.

"Ah, yes, you will." Ian quickly took out his tablet. Not long after Hermione and Jace felt their touchscreen phones vibrate. They both saw that their A.I. were downloading something.

"Installation complete." Jace's female A.I. announced shortly followed by Hermione's own.

"Thanks Babe." this won Jace a strange look from his partner. "Hey, don't wanna be judged by someone who calls their artificial intelligence Anon."

Hermione just raised her hands in surrender not really wanting to know why he has called it that. When they were introduced to them, they were both given the choice to customize the program to their liking. Hermione pretty much left it the way it is, except for the voice which was sounding like some super slow robot with deep voice. So she asked for it to be fixed to sound normal. But it seems her partner took full advantage.

"Like the handsfree the shades have a microphone and camera implanted, dare I say an even better ones." Ian started explaining with great passion as he took yet another pair of glasses from the box to demonstrate. "You can also receive information through them while on the field, our own GPS guide and aiming system for more accuracy."

As the tech explained each pair of glasses visualized what Ian was seeing.

Jace sighed in disappointment. "I was really expecting something more of you, buddy."

"Did I mention they can also visualize the places you are going to be as if you are there?" the blonde threw out there as if what he said was nothing and pressed something on the tablet.

The two agents were blinded for a second causing them to close their eyes. When they opened them they were standing on an unknown street somewhere and jumped to the side when a car almost ran them over. It took them a second to remember they were not actually outside.

"You've really outdone yourself this time Ian." Hermione praised as she removed the shades.

The man puffed his chest in pride.

"Everything is uploaded to your A.I.s so memorize everything. You are leaving tomorrow morning." Sierra said as she turned off the hologram behind her.

"All this for one night? You're killing us boss." Jace whined, studying being his least favorite thing of the job. He preferred the action part of the job then remember stuff that would probably be useless in the end.

"And that is why you have a partner. Hermione will do that which you won't be able to." Sierra assured.

"She's the brains and I the brawns."

"Is it too late to request another or going solo ma'am?" Hermione asked in all seriousness. Jace was really good when it came to combat. He can overpower anyone but where he was brute force she was speed. Even though she could not beat him in a show of physical strength, she could be cunning and use her sharper then knife intellect to win against him. But his loud mouth and impatience towards many things can jeopardize everything and she just didn't want to babysit him or fail because of it.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll take everything down before they can get to you." the boy assured with a confident smirk.

"That's what I'm worried about, recklessness." the brunette murmured to herself and rolled her eyes in show that she didn't need protection.

"I expect for each of you to watch your back when out there just like during training. Want you both in one peace am I clear!" the director ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" both agent replied loud and clear with a salute.

"Do pass through Dr. Lavoie for fast evaluation before going home." Sierra reminded then before they were able to leave.

"Yes sir! Oy Bolton, I expect something with more kick for the hunt before we leave for France." and with that Jace left, hurrying to Hermione's side.

* * *

Hermione hurried towards the doctor's lab to avoid all the unpleasant stairs she and her partner always got when in the presence of other agents. No one dared to do so when the director was with her but now that they were alone dislike and hatred was leaking from everyone, especially the other agents.

Unlike them Hermione and Jace were different.

From long time ago the military have been trying to make a thing like a super soldier or someone with less limits then the human body offers through the arts of science but it always failed or the body just couldn't take the pressure. The doctors of the organization tried to perfect their super elixir and discreetly used them on children in small dozes through false pretenses of thing like flu shots in schools, kindergartens or orphanage where Hermione and Jace lived when little.

After the positive results of whatever they were injected with, they were taken from their miserable lives and thrust into one of agents. They were thought many things that would be required of them in the future at early age, including subjects they will have at school.

After some time and extensive training they were given false families, which were older agents as a cover and started going to school but rarely stayed in one for more than year or two. There were special facilities that thought specific things like shooting, driving, flight, fighting and so much more in different parts of the world. Also were warned to not attach themselves to people that inevitably they will have to leave in the end nor attract attention which will endanger the curious civilians lives.

To Hermione this was an easy rule to follow, only for being a bookworm won her a vip ticket to lonely land. Jace on the other hand always did something which attracted lots of attention and placed him on the cool category in the school society. He didn't even have to try. But nobody made a fuss about it because it was never hard on him to leave one place for another. Abandoning old fans to land on another batch.

The doctors that were injecting them with this strange liquid made of God knows what were very gentle and considered about their well being. Hermione knew that it was not out of concern for them but because it took them forever to find people like them and who knows how long it will take to replace them again if ever.

These treatments were really unpleasant at first, the body fighting the strange liquid that was spreading through their whole being like a virus, causing lots of pain. But thanks to them they were now more than normal like Jace's strength and her speed and faster than lightning mind. It takes a lot for a normal person to harm them during hand to hand combat. They would barely even feel a hit from an untrained arm. They processed things faster which made them good at shooting practice, danger detection and even games when they had time to indulge in such.

But that, that made them special to some, made them hated by others. In the eyes of the agents they were no different than the monsters they were trained to hunt down. They anxiously waited for either of them to snap so they could put them down like the animals they saw.

Hermione could understand the hatred of some of the man and woman. They were those that had lost one person or more which they considered close to these beasts. But she did not like that they passed down their hatred towards the other agents with false rumors and lies. She could only hope that things will change and the people will see their value now that they were finally allowed on the field. For nothing in this world will she fail her first mission.

As Hermione and Jace passed a group of agents, one roughly hit Jace's shoulder to get his attention.

"Don't forget your diapers out there freak."

Jace wanted to hit Lance who was worse of them all haters but was held back by the small squeeze Hermione gave him. He knew that if he acted on what he was feeling it will only worsen the attitude towards them. At times their treatments cause them to lose control over their bodily functions. One of these moments happened when he was in the middle of sparring which caused him to pee himself. Probably the most embarrassing day of his life and Lance will probably never let him live it down. But soon he will show all of them assholes what he is really made of, he will surpass them all.

* * *

"How are you feeling Hermione?"

"As well as they can go." Hermione replied as she sat on the medical recliner for her treatment.

"Anything unusual after your last treatment?"

The brunette shook her head as the doctor prepared the needle and her arm for the inevitable. "Not that I have noticed."

Doctor Lavoie smiled and gently squeezed the offered hand to relax the girl as needle met flesh.

Hermione didn't even flinch. They have been doing this since she could remember and after so long her brain had found a way to completely unregister the unpleasant pinch of the needle. The doctor also had a big part for it. The previous ones were terrible with no idea how to deal with kids and their fear of needles, thinking that doing as fast as possible would make it easy for him and the child. The said doctor had made more damage after such try for which Hermione had her arm bandaged for a long time and the old doctor replaced.

After the organization enlisted doctor Sylvie Lavoie to look after them and perform the treatments everything finally started to go smoothly. She was a woman in her late 20es with auburn hair and forest green eyes. Her tanned face and eyes were always soft and kind which easily relaxed any patient she had. You couldn't see much of her body because of the white coat but it wasn't hard to imagine what goes well with a face like that – Slender and curvy on all the right places.

Hermione liked her from the moment she saw her as a child. You can call it instinct and it didn't lie to her. From all the other doctors she've met Dr. Lavoie seemed to be the only one who was not hiding behind layers of lies. When she couldn't reveal something to Hermione, she just says so.

Hermione really tried hard to behave as much as possible when in her presence and follow her orders to the letter. Only once she remembered that she didn't want to take a new brewed concoction because it caused her severe pain and mind-blowing headaches with the simplest thought. The nice doctor had explained what will happen if suddenly she stops to take the doze required but Hermione was as stubborn as a mule an refused in hopes the pain would finally stop. It did stop but not long after during her school classes she collapsed and started to convulse, sounds as if she was drowning in her own blood coming out of her mouth. Thankfully the staff were warned and prepared to act fast. Hermione didn't complain after that incident or refuse the injections in fear of a relapse even though it took her a really long time for her body to get used to the new changes of it.

"We have made something new which we planned to give you and Jace today but with your first official task and everything we had to postpone."

This made Hermione grown in displeasure but it did made sense. After every new test, they were under constant surveillance for any sudden implications.

Sylvie smiled at the face the young girl made also disliking these moments. She disliked that they could only speculate what the effects might be after every new brew. If she had something other than the two agents to test it on first instead of just running it through simulations she would have.

"Don't worry, I'll start small so you would barely feel anything so you can get used to it."

Hermione nodded and smiled at the woman to show she was grateful for her thoughtfulness. She rolled down her school uniform sleeve and jumped off the uncomfortable chair. She would have stayed for a while to simply chat with the doctor but she had important things to do and memorize for the succession of bringing their target down.

"If you are not feeling well don't hesitate to tell me okay?"

"Okay." Hermione replied enthusiastically as she was leaving the lab.

"And don't do anything reckless!"

"I'll try!"

* * *

As Hermione exited the school it was already dark outside and it was already pouring. She rummaged through her backpack for an umbrella, knowing that she took one this morning but found none. Crap, it probably fell somewhere in the car.

Sadly she lived pretty far away so she had to call a cab. Even if she barely stayed under the rain she still was wet as a mouse when she finally reached the house.

With her entrance Anon turned on the lights, turned the heater on and Hermione could hear water running, probably filling the bathtub. At the beginning she really didn't like having an A.I. constantly watching her in her house but now she actually liked it. It sure made everything easier and it made her lazy in a way. She liked to do things on her own most of the time but there were times like this that she just wanted everything to be ready for her and it was.

"Thank you Anon." Hermione said as she went to the bathroom, undressing her drenched cloths to the side and readying all the needed toiletries for a nice warm bubble bath.

After an hour or so Hermione was already sitting on the sofa in night blue boxers and yellow T-shirt using the shades and memorizing every route and area around their target's hideout. They had to take him out fast and silent. If he is able to get to the forest it will be really hard to catch him. Also before the moon rises because the moment that happens it will be them being the hunted.

The doorbell rang, scaring Hermione. She removed the shades and looked towards the direction of the door and then the clock on the TV screen. Who would be ringing at this time of hour? Was it her 'parents'? That can't be, they wouldn't need to since they had keys for the house and Anon would probably automatically open the door for them. The neighbors were also not this stupid to bother others so late.

Hermione placed the glasses beside her and silently went to the kitchen, grabbing a knife and placing it behind her. For all this super advanced technology they couldn't install a simple spy hole on the damn door. Not that she have noticed before now but maybe it's time to request one. Anon was also silent which Hermione hopes was a good thing. He would warn her if there were any dangers nearby, she hoped. The A.I.s are suppose to be doing that too but they were fairly new so she haven't had the chance to try him out. If this was a test to see if it was working then her mega computer was undoubtedly failing. Ugh, and she just got used to this one too.

The brunette slightly opened the door to see who it was. If it was someone who was there to hard her, she would slam the door on his or her face. It would buy her a few seconds for her to get to the weapons and call for back up if need be.

Her tenseness immediately left her body when she saw who it was.

"What took ya?"

"Kat, what are you doing here?" the tall girl pointed at the door and Hermione finally opened it properly, holding her right hand behind her back to hide the knife.

The moment the door space was wide enough her friend self invited herself in her house. Hermione gone wide-eyed and quickly dilled a code to shut down Anon on the panel next to the front door before the girl could see anything she shouldn't. Thankfully the lack of any exclaims or anything like that told her she have succeeded.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah but I am not apologizing. I did send you a text that I'll be crashing in."

Hermione thought about her phone and why she haven't heard it and remembered she left it in the bag which she threw in her bedroom before going to bath. The brunette discretely went to the kitchen to leave the knife on its rightful place before joining the loudmouth. "What if I was already asleep?

"The light from the tv said otherwise.

Yet another dumb mistake on her part. Usually she would use the blinders for the windows when doing things that people shouldn't see but with the shades instead of tv or hologram she have forgotten. People would only think her weird for wearing sun glasses in the house which she didn't really care.

"What if my parents were home?"

"Don't you remember you told me they were out of town for a few days?" Katrine yelled back as she jumped on the oh so soft looking sofa. She heard a strange cracking noise and something stabbing her back in discomfort, making her slip off it to see that it was. "Opps."

"What was that?"

"I think I broke your sunglasses." Katrine answered but before she could inspect the damage, Hermione snatched them from her hands. By the look on the brunette's face it was obvious that they were actually broken. "Don't worry 'mione, I'll get you new ones when we go to town."

"No, you can't! These were one of a kind." Hermione said angrily. If the girl was another agent and have done something like this on purpose, she would have beaten her up for possibly jeopardizing an important mission and reporting her to the higher ups, never to be seen again. She had to calm down though since on the outside the glasses were nothing but normal and what kind of a person will get so worked up for a pair of broken shades. Hermione wondered if she would be able to contact their tech magician to deliver her another pair before they leave for France tomorrow. But to do that, Katrine had to go.

Hermione stopped the apologizing girl, telling her that she didn't hate her and that it was an accident. "Listen, I wouldn't mind a girl's night any other day but not tonight."

"Why not? What can you possibly have to do when we have school tomorrow? And don't tell me homework because I know we don't have any."

Hermione thought of an appropriate excuse but none were good enough and the truth was a no go. "I'm sleepy and was just planning to go to bed."

"You can still do it while we both watch tv." The tall girl said happily and pulled Hermione beside her before she could protest even more. "We can go to school together too tomorrow taking your car which I parked with utmost care possible."

"I am sure it thanks you but I won't be going to school tomorrow." Hermione pushed herself up since she was almost on top of her friend and sat properly.

"Huh?"

"It's a family matter." Hermione quickly lied. That usually stopped any further questions and thankfully it worked for the other girl too.

"Oh…" Katrine looked down sad. "Well can't I at least stay till morning? I really don't want to go back home to another argument with my parents."

The right and smart thing to do is for Hermione to say no and chase her away from her house. She really didn't know much about how friends should act but she did know that doing that was really heartless. Katrine might be a blabber mouth and pretty much forced her friendship on her but she was a good kid… most of the time. She always squabbled with her parents because they didn't try to understand or view things from the teenagers' prospective and Katrine didn't bother explaining it to them, finding it easier to convey her frustration of life to someone her age. Hermione would say that she was one of the worst choices on the planet since she have never actually bothered to learn what it is to have a friend and didn't really try to befriend anyone in the past. She could only hope that the choice she made now will not bite her on the ass tomorrow.

"Fine, but only till tomorrow." Hermione gave up and picked the remote, manually setting the alarm of the TV at 5am.

Katrine jumped in happiness at her success but complained when she saw how early Hermione planned on kicking her out. "Oh, can't it be 6 or maybe 6.30?"

Hermione shook her head sternly. "No, you need time to get home and pick your things for school and I to prepare what is needed for my short trip to my parents."

The tall girl pouted but relented and lay on Hermione's lap. "So, what are we going to watch?"

The brunette withheld a protest at the familiarity guessing that it's probably something friends do. "We can see what is on the tv or browse the net to watch something online."

"Filthy pirate." Katrine giggled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh please, everyone's doing it. Whomever tells you otherwise is a big fat liar."

 **Thank you for reading and have a great New Year! (^.^) ,\/,,**


	3. Chapter 3

**English is not my native tongue so mistakes could be possible for which I apologize in advance.**

 **Reviews from users will be answered with pms and the guests could see my response below this chapter that will be edited.**

 **Hope you like it and...**

 **Enjoy! (^.^) ,\,,/**

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione stirred from her slumber by the sound of music. She groaned and rubbed her eyes so they could open more easily. The room was dark but she didn't have to wait long for her eyes to adjust and direct towards the only light object which was the TV. As the time came for the alarm to sound the LCD have automatically started a favorable to Hermione radio station.

The brunette yawned and tried to stretch but something was obstructing her movement. Not to mention that her body and neck were killing her. Glancing down towards the heavy object pinning her down, she saw her friend Katrine, stretched through the whole sofa, head laying on her lap and using her as a pillow. Well, it's better only one of them to be uncomfortable though she always ends up the one sitting. She must have been really tired to have been able to fall asleep in this position. But now her body was returning the favor with vengeance.

Hermione tilted her head left and right a few times to return some of the lost feeling on her neck. She grabbed one of the cushion pillows that were on the side and carefully replaced her legs with it. Good thing the tall girl was such a heavy sleeper. The only thing she did was murmur something about evil homework and turning on her back, causing her to start snoring.

The young agent stretched properly and considered if she should wake her friend and send her on her mary way. Deciding to give her a few more minutes of shut eye, the brunette headed to the stairs and her bedroom to prepare for the mission. She'll take some cloths for a cover if they had a delay on the road to their destination. The gadgets she placed in a spare backpack. They will hide them after they get their assigned vehicle in France.

Packing never took long time since Hermione didn't have that much to wear. She only bought new things out of necessity or if needing to replace something old she threw away. It's not like there was anyone out there she wanted to impress like they did in the movies. People would run to the other side of the planet if they knew what she does for a living. Even if she wanted to quit everything for a normal life, the heads of the organization would not let her. They have paid fortune for the project that was her and Jace. They were not expendable which gave her comfort of ending up dead and forgotten like others.

Now for the long and annoying part of the day – her mane.

It took her unusually long time to tame it and as she exited the bathroom her eyes gone wild at seeing it was already 6am. Hermione rushed back the the living room, shouting for Katrine to wake up while on the stairs. Not surprising, her classmate just turned her back, hugging the nonexistent life out of that poor cushion. Hermione didn't have time for this so she placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as possible on the other girl's ear.

"Holly shit!" Katrine yelled, jumping in a sitting position and covering her ear. She actually checked if it had start bleeding cause it felt like it. After making sure she wasn't going to go deaf, she glared at her classmate or as best she can after just waking up.

Hermione was unfazed and crossed her hands like a mother ready to scold her child. "It's after 6, time for you to go."

"Ugh…" but before she could lie back down, Hermione grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her on her feet with surprising strength for such a petite body.

It took even less effort to drag the half asleep girl to the front door.

"What have your parent's been feeding you?"

"Lots of strange liquids."

"What?" but before Katrine could ask what that meant she was already outside. " Wait… bag!"

Hermione rushed back in the house and retrieving it from the floor where it was discarded. And before her friend could thank her, she had already slammed the door in her face. She would come up with excuses after the mission. It was a good thing the tall girl lived close by and it will take her less than 20 minutes to reach her house and prepare for yet another day of school. She would not allow for her to be late on her behalf.

"Anon, send a message to my parents about my assignment." Hermione commanded but was met with silence. She turned to one of the black panels and remembered she manually used a code for forced shut down. Cursing under her breath, she hoped she hasn't damaged it in some way. Having broken the sun glasses that probably costs more than a house was enough for the span of a day. The universe seemed to work against her. Good thing she wasn't superstitious and didn't believe in bad luck. The success lied solemnly on how much skill they display today.

Hermione pulled out her phone and typed down a 12 digit code that is suppose to restart the system. All the lights in the house flashed on and off. Then everything stopped and Hermione got worried that nothing was happening after waiting like 10 seconds.

"Good morning miss Granger! Should I begin the usual for the day?" the A.I. finally spoke, a smiley appearing on the screen she was looking at.

"What was that?"

"I was given an upgrade after receiving an update for your objective." Anon answered and yet more symbols appeared, supposedly looking like a face. "T.E. Bolton explained that this part was a request."

"Of course it was." Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. She didn't mind what he did with his own A.I. but does he have to corrupt her own. She wasn't interested in all these customizable mumbo jumbo.

"Would you like me to delete them?"

"Don't bother." Hermione waved her hand in dismissal. She could simply ignore them.

A loud klaxon made Hermione jump and if she was a cartoon character, she would have been hanging from the ceiling with just her nails as support. The brunette aggressively opened the door, scowl already in place. The idiot was smirking and saluted her halfheartedly from inside his sports car.

Hermione turned back to the house to take her things, slamming the innocent door behind her which also indicated that he have successfully annoyed her. Getting everything, which wasn't much, only a bag of clothes and a backpack, she went to exit the door but remembered she have forgotten to leave a message for the two agents pretending to be her parents.

"Anon can you text my parents of my assignment and would be back tonight or sometime tomorrow."

"As you wish." in less than 3 seconds the A.I. spoke. "Message send."

Hermione nodded and before leaving the house, she took a deep calming breath. As of late, she has been terribly expressive and the cause was unknown to her. It was weird to her. Her brain knew what and how to react but the body seemed to completely ignore it and do what it feels like. It was never good to appear vulnerable especially in front of people you know, hated you so it had to stop.

Hermione opened the trunk of the car, stopping for a brief second seeing that there was barely any space in it. Good thing the hood was covering her face for Jace to see her over expressive reaction and she barely found some space for her sorry excuse for a luggage.

"I thought I was the girl in this duo." Hermione said as she sat next to the driver and closed the door.

Jace shrugged, starting the car and going on their way. "It seems I have a lot of toys which I haven't had the chance to use."

"Do you really need all of them? We are only to knock out the target, not obliterate him from existence."

"Better be prepared then sorry." Jace said, driving them to their destination, which was a private landing strip where a private jet will take them to France or closest to their destination.

"You know, I somehow feel special with all of this." Jace said happily as both boarded the plane and he flopped on one of the seats, stretching his legs to the other side.

"It shouldn't be a surprise, we are pressed for time. We have only till tomorrow to do the job." Hermione explained as the the staff loaded their luggage.

"Hm…" the man made a noise of understanding and crossed his hands behind his back. "Wake me when we are there." and he fell asleep.

* * *

Jace stirred from someone rocking him by the shoulder. A stranger who was speaking to him in some language he didn't understand. At his confused look the woman converted to English.

"I'm sorry, I expected the organization sending someone that knows French."

"Ah, yeah. My partner is more into the language thingy, I'm more the brawns." He said and pointed at the seat that his partner was but was now vacant. "Where did she go?"

"She is already outside and preparing for your departure on the vehicle we provided you." the woman explained and gestured for the young man to follow which he did.

As they reached the steps to exit, Jace saw Hermione in the car, probably hiding some of the weapons for fast reach if the plan went in a whole other direction or they had to pursue. He raised his hand and each side of his mouth and yelled. "You were supposed to wake me!"

That seemed to have attracted everyone else's attention there as they turned at him. Only the brunette didn't, too caught in whatever she was preparing. Well, its better this way, Hermione might scold him for how childish that was. They are professionals and so are the others that are now giving them a hand with their first mission.

"Good luck."

Jace turned towards the woman surprised and the slightly smiling woman. That really did catch him off guard. He was so used to everyone at the agency being mean to him that he had no idea what to do now. Was this a trick? Were they making fun of them or maybe a prank?

"Are you okay?"

 _Shit, did she saw through him?_

"Jace, we need to go!" Hermione yelled, saving him from coming up with something to say.

"Coming!" he replied and slightly bowed towards the French woman, wishing her luck before running towards the Renault Megane 250.

They collided as both tried to use the same door to enter the car.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm driving." Hermione answered and reached for the handle again to be stopped.

"Oh no, not happening. The last thing we need is to every French officer stopping and checking out fake documents."

Hermione scoffed and crossed her hands. If she was someone normal, she would have been offended of what he was probably implying. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Really?" Jace raised an eyebrow at the girl in question. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Now Hermione was getting angry. What the hell was wrong with the way she looked to not be allowed to drive? It was natural for her to drive since from both of them she was better at it. Her fast thinking allowed her faster reactions when exposed to dangerous situations. In a car is not a way she planned on dying.

"Not that there is anything wrong with you." He quickly assured at seeing the brunette's displeasure. "It's just that you have somehow childish features and it is best to prevent anything that can delay us."

Hermione haven't really paid much attention to herself if at all. The only thing that had her attention when standing in front of a mirror is her crazy nest of a hair, followed by curses that will make any pirate proud. But he had a point. Unlike her, he looked way passed his actual years. This mission was too important for both of them so she relented without any more fuss.

And their mission finally started.

"These things are great." Jace happily broke the silence that engulfed them while keeping watch on the road. He was driving faster than it was permitted but his A.I. that was now installed on the car's systems, warned him of any danger points. "They can even show me the traffic ahead via satellite."

Hermione hummed, indicating she heard him and kept starring at the fields they were passing. If they had the unfortunate luck of being stopped they would pretend to be cousins on a short trip, visiting friends. According to the ID Jace is 22 while Hermione is her actual age, just under different name. It is good they both have friendly and deceiving features that would cause no suspicion at all.

"You should put your shades on. We need to know where the starting point of the simulation begins." Jace spoke again.

"Yeah, that's not possible." her partner spared her a glance in confusion. "They broke."

"You're kidding, right?!"

"Road." Hermione warned and he turned his head where it should be. "There was an unforeseen accident and they got broken."

"Is it that girl you 'befriended'? the silence was all the confirmation he needed. It did surprise Jace when he first saw Hermione actually talking and spending time with someone in school. Since they started school they haven't stayed for more than a year, constantly moving from town to town for their special training. School for them was never about learning but for appearance. They've learned whatever the subjects thought way before they actually had to know it. Their caretakers always warned them about trying to make friends. It was unwise and less hurtful if they avoided or just don't get attached to anyone. Hermione had never had a problem following that. Every time someone tried to get to know her, she would walk away without a word and be a cold bitch. In his case though, Jace just putted on a façade and acted friendly towards everyone. This had worried the organization and they constantly reminded him to not do something stupid. Yes, to anyone he looked like one of the popular kids with more friends than you can count. In school, that was probably true but the moment her was out of it, Jace ditched everyone. No one knew nor has ever visited the places he called home each year. He has been asked why and his reply was almost that he just didn't want to be bothered. His 'buddies' pretended they understood what he meant and make really distasteful jokes about clingy fan girls and jealous dorks. Teenagers really were simpleminded.

In every new school there was staff that actually worked for the organization and kept a close eye on them. In their current one even more so. How have no one made a fuss over Hermione's friend. Maybe they had faith in the brunette since they never had to deal with it in the past. He could only hope it won't bite them on the ass one day.

"It's good to have someone to talk to in school and all but outside of it." Jace started.

"I know." Hermione interrupted him and they both looked at each other. "I know." she repeated. "She came over so suddenly, I didn't know what to do and things happened, leading to the glasses being broken. I couldn't get frustrated over them nor call Bolton while she was there."

Jace nodded in understanding, knowing that if he was in her shoes, he would have fared even worse. He would have probably strangled the invader.

"Here."

Hermione looked down at the shades and followed the outstretched hand towards Jace who was offering them to her. "I don't need your charity. I'll pay for my own mistakes."

The tall agent shook his head. "It's not like that. We both know that as much as I like em and them looking better on me than you…" he smirked at the obvious twitch that always gave Hermione away. "I will end up not using them at all when the action starts. With my luck, I'll probably break them too."

Hermione took them and fitted them for her own head before putting them on. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "You're the brains and I the browns."

Hermione smiled because that was the simple truth. During staged training, he always rushed blindly, thinking that with his fists and toys he could do anything. While he was being an idiot, she used her ability for fast planning and used his recklessness to her advantage. Whenever there was a target he would somehow miss or not bother to chase, she would swoop down from nowhere and neutralize it. In the end, they have somehow completed the objective, each improvising. But during practice, their targets didn't exactly have many places to hide and they knew the terrain like the back of their hand. Now they were going to a place they haven't had more than a day to study and you can never be sure how accurate the simulations can be. If their target somehow evades the initial attack and decides to use a vehicle for his escape it will be a child's play to capture him, if a bit annoying. But if he uses the forest, their technology would be useless and they would have to track him the old fashioned way – before night falls.

Werewolves are initially one of the easiest of targets when in human form. But if they have the chance to transform it is best to stay out of their way or deal with them at range with more than 2 agents.

"What did you do to my babies anyway?"

"They are safe." Hermione assured and pressed a hidden switch which opened a hidden compartment on her car seat. She raised her left hand to the back and grasped one of the poking weapons. She held one that looked like a normal long sword but it could actually channel electricity with quite the heavy punch. A normal human would be knocked out instantly.

"How much do you think this will be worth?" Jace asked?

"A lot I am sure, especially if we claim it is fan made based on a sci-fi movie or game."

If they one day decided to screw everything and run away, these weapons will cost a fortune on the black market. Though Hermione doubted Jace would be so willing to get rid of his precious toys. He would probably suggest them stealing a bank or something.

Hermione twirled the weapon in her hand with an expert ease, not bumping it to any surface of the car. It has been some time since she last used a melee weapon instead of a gun. She has almost forgotten what it felt like.

"Oy, careful! Man behind wheel here."

"We have entered the simulation zone." Jace's A.I. spoke and the monitor that was in between them showed a high view of the area and their destination.

"Good, we are almost there. The sooner we are done the better."

Hermione agreed full heartedly. She didn't have much to sleep last night and the faster they were done the more shut eye she would get before school.

* * *

Jace parked the car on the almost empty parking in front of the small duplex motel. They exited and the tall man cracked his neck to the sides a few times before going on the back to get one of the bags, using one of the hidden compartments there to get the stun guns and hide them in between the cloths. They reached the reception where a rather old man was sitting behind it. He greeted them but after that the words were lost to Jace because his French was inexistent or any language for that matter. Thankfully Hermione had grasp on many major languages so they won't end up sleeping in the car or anything.

He looked around the small space that had only a sitting area near the exit door and stairs to the second floor from the end two sides. It was obvious it was a place only for sleeping, no stores or anything to purchase food or other necessaries for miles. The people working here probably got what they needed with transport delivery. Jace hoped that the rooms were at least kept clean because the lobby sure looked unappealing. But it is a good place if you don't want any company or questions asked.

Jace was about to turn his attention back to whatever Hermione was happily conversing, probably to please the old man and his boring life when another entered the motel. And there he was, their target with baggy clothes, resembling a hobo then someone with a job. It was a surprise he hasn't been thrown away immediately. He probably waved some big batch of cash cause that was the only thing that can get you anywhere these days. Jace averted his eyes from the man so as to not look suspicious or caught starring. The man didn't say anything as he passed by them but did keep a close eye till he ascended the stairs.

"Hurry it up." Jace whispered on Hermione's ear. He had a feeling there precious time was somehow shorter than before.

"Done. Room 211. Hermione said as she got her phone out and hacked the system of the only computer here. "Objective is in 220."

Jace nodded and rushed the brunette to their room. As they entered, the tall agent threw the bag on the closest bed and quickly grabbed the 2 stun guns, throwing one at his partner. He placed the handsfree on his ear, quickly testing it and hearing his voice from Hermione's shades that were now on top of her head.

"What's the rush? We don't even know if the wolf is in his room." Hermione questioned as she holstered the gun behind her, in her pants and hid it with the shirt.

"He's here. I saw him go up while you were charming beetles down stairs."

"You sure are in a cranky mood." Hermione huffed as her partner silently opened the door to inspect if anyone was in the corridor.

"I thought you wanted us to finish this quickly. Here's your chance." Jace said and motioned for her to follow.

Silently they crept to the far end of the building and placed themselves on each side of the door. They simultaneously readied their weapons and chased raised 3 fingers and counting. At 3 Jace kicked the door which gave no resistance meaning it was unlocked to see the man readying to jump from the window. Hermione raise the gun to shoot but stopped at the last moment, knowing that she wasn't fast enough to actually hit him as he jumped.

"Shit." Jace cursed as he ran to the window. "I had a feeling he was on to us. But how? I was so careful. How could he have known?"

And as usual, instead of contemplating it any further he jumped from the window and after the werewolf. Hermione huffed and quickly jumped after her partner, doing a front somersault as her feet brushed the ground to ease the collision. It wouldn't have really done any damage if she didn't do it but better be careful than sorry. But instead of rushing after her partner, she took a different direction.

Jace seeing this from the corner of his eye, touched the earpiece. "Where're you going?"

"To fetch a few of your toys. Don't worry, I'll catch up in no time. Just don't lose him."

"Roger that." and chase he did. For over 20 minutes he did even after entering the forest, his eyes were on the target. A normal human would have collapsed in exhaustion after such long sprint. He might be strong and all but he was not without limits and he could feel them approaching. And Hermione was still somewhere. Damn these beasts and their unnatural stamina. He had to stop him somehow but couldn't get close enough to use his body and trip him. Jace grabbed his stun gun and aimed at the beast's leg before shooting.

Hermione stopped dead on her tracks after the loud bang and looked up towards the crown of the trees where birds were fleeing the danger. She touched the mechanism for the microphone on her shades. "What the hell was that because I'm pretty sure it was not the stun gun."

After a few seconds she received a reply. "Sorry about that, guess I've grabbed the wrong ones."

 _Lovely…_ Hermione thought. Now the gun was pretty much useless, unless they were overwhelmed and had to fight for their lives. Killing was a last resort when capturing these beasts. Hermione have asked before why not simply killed them and be done with it. The answer was that there is a chance these creatures can be cured out of their freaky mutations. As easy it will be to get rid of them, they deserved a chance of being normal. It wasn't their fault for being what they are. Good thing she passed by the car and took a few of Jace's toys.

"Don't worry, the bullet went through his leg, not hitting anything vital. He will heal pretty fast." Jace assured through the com.

"Just neutralize him and be done with it. I'll be right there."

Jace removed his hand from the handsfree and walked towards the now crawling man. He unsheathed a small electric knife for emergency situations and placed his foot on the back of the man's baggy jacket to stop his movement. "No hard feelings, yeah? If it will give you any comfort you will be send to a place where our specialist can help you."

As he was about to electrocute the man, the sound of crushed leaves reached his ears. Jace lifted his head towards the noise and less than 10 meters away stood a woman. He thought he was imagining it because it wasn't possible for such a beautiful thing to exist on this planet. That hourglass form and full well shaped breasts hidden from view by a while velvet blouse. Blond hair, reaching below the waist that somehow turned platinum whenever the sun rays landed on it. Skin as white as milk, oval face with a small refined nose and full lips. But what was most stunning of the picture in front of him was the woman's eyes. Jace had a feeling he was looking at dark blue diamonds. Usually natural blondes had light blue like the clear sky which Jace really disliked. And here he thought he had strange and captivating eyes that were hard to look away from.

The body under his foot, snapped him out of his muse and he finally realized in what kind of situation he has landed on. There was a bleedin man on the ground and him holding a knife over him, ready for the kill.

"Would you believe it that I'm actually the good guy in this situation?" Jace questioned and shrugged with a smile on his face.

The blonde did not move a muscle, glaring at him which also made her look more beautiful in her silent fury. It was kind of stupid to try to explain things to a person who probably didn't know English.

 _Oh boy, here it comes…_ Jace thought as he waited to scream her lungs out for help. Instead he heard sounds of crushed autumn leaves as another perfection of a woman appeared and stood beside the blonde. Now two sets of eyes were glaring at him as if he was the biggest evil on Earth.

But the last figure, yet another woman approached made him stiffen. He knew just by looking at her yellow eyes and snarling face what she was. So the other two were not civilians as he initially thought. Jace should have guessed that no normal person would go to a shit place like this just to enjoy the scenery. These people were probably his friends or pack and just making a mission supposedly easy become hard, just like he liked it.

He tried to evaluate his chances in success but it was impossible to know what he was up against when observing the two stoic women. The 3ed one though, the obvious wolf was shifting impatiently, eager for a chance to pounce. Which to him only showed that she would be the easiest to take down. He wouldn't bet against him for now.

The blonde approached his with all the confidence in the world, seemingly not at all disturbed by the weapon in his hand. He straightened his posture, showing just how tall he was, standing a head taller than the blonde. That usually gave pose to anyone and rethinking taking him on. The beautiful woman was also taller than most females, over 1.70cm. She could easily become a model with all her aspects.

"You will tell me everything about the people you work for." the glaring blonde spoke for the first time in English.

His eyes gone wide and he blinked a few times in confusion. "Huh?"

The blonde looked confused and turned her head towards the other beauty with black hair in silent question. Her only response was a shrug of her shoulder. She grimaced and glared at him again, body getting tenser as if she was struggling with doing something.

"You will tell me everything about the people you work for." she repeated.

Jace rolled his eyes, thinking that this woman was only beauty and no brains. "Yeah…okay…Either you think me a complete idiot or you are terribly delusional if you think I'm goanna tell you anything."

Realizing that whatever the tall woman was trying to do wasn't working at all, she readied herself to deal with him the old fashioned way. Just the way he liked to deal with all his problems. But instead of sprinting at him, her head snapped to attention and did a fast step backwards as a loud bang and a bullet passed just where her head was moments ago.

 _Shit!_ Hermione thought and tilted her head left, away from the sniper scope. It did take a while to arrive and when she did, the 3 strangers were already there. What her partner probably haven't noticed yet is that there were more enemies above him on the trees. None were attacking, probably waiting for a signal from the blonde that was probably the leader. Some would say it was stupid to do what she did when they were outnumbered but they were dealing with animals here. There were two possibilities – either they get attacked or them scattering away after the leader is down.

It was a good thing she ran to the car to take the brief with the sniper parts which took less than a minute to assemble together, compliments to her extensive and none stopping training. She also grabbed the long sword for extra protection.

She was standing on a slope when she saw Jace and quickly crouched so no one can see her. It would be madness to do it Jace way after noticing there were more than 3 of them so she silently put together the rifle and used the leaves to cover herself and the weapon for the shot. And what a shot it was, perfection thanks to the shades and the scope which made aiming even easier. But somehow the blonde have sensed the danger and avoided it just in time. Spider-man sure would be jealous of her.

Hermione quickly lowered the weapon and her head, using the leaves again to not get spotted but it was useless. The blonde didn't even have to search when her gaze landed on her.

 _What the hell? Does she have eagle vision too?_

The wolf woman snarled and dashed in her direction, after following the leader's gaze and spotting her too. Hermione quickly covered the weapon for later retrieval and ran away from the group. If more than the wolf were chasing her, she would only have a chance of winning if separating them.

Hermione turned her head backwards but couldn't see the one chasing her but could hear her. The lack of any other sounds assured her that she was chased by only the werewolf woman. She slid behind a thick tree, unsheathing her eclectic sword and waited. If Hermione couldn't see her enemy then the other couldn't see her too. The sword was not made for cutting but it still hurt when hitting with it, without being turned on.

Hermione wasn't planning on taking her sweet time though so she placed her finger on the switch and waited. She didn't want to risk the sound that the weapon emitted to give away her position. As the sounds came closer, Hermione calculated the distance and how long for the perfect strike.

Like an amateur the wolf in human form was sprinting, eyes on the trail Hermione left and didn't see the blow coming. One moment she was running and the next, convulsing on the mud from the high voltage.

Hermione walked to her and said. "Tough luck." before placing the tip of the active weapon, knocking out the woman before she could even scream in pain.

The brunette surveyed her surroundings, memorizing it for later when the pick up team arrived. Now though she had to go back to Jace. Hopefully he wasn't doing anything stupid to aggravate the women more. If the hidden ones decided to take part, he would have no chance. Even if she helped, they would be overwhelmed but two was better than one and she didn't want to deal with someone new for a team mate.

* * *

Jace swung his fist towards the blonde but she easily dodged it. They have been at it for a few minutes not, him trying to hit her and she dodging left and right. It was like fighting Hermione, the woman using her speed and landing unpleasant hits around his body.

The black haired one was just staying to the side and waiting. It did really hurt his pride that these women thought he was weak to be taken down by just one person.

In annoyance Jace jumped a few feet away and reached for his gun. As he pointed it at her direction, the blonde used unbelievable speed. In an instant she was in front of him, his arm on her left side pointing at nothing. Both of her fists collided with his mid riff, taking his breath away and sending him rolling backwards.

Freaking hell she was strong. This last hit sure would leave bruises. The blonde sure was holding back in showing how hard she can hit.

Before she could hit him again on his kneeling position, Hermione appeared, sword raised and swung at her head. Jace seeing an opening, jumped for a body collision and bring her down. It's doubtful she would be able to free herself from his iron grip.

The blonde ducked and raised her right hand, grasping the small brunette by the throat, ready to snap it. Seeing the other man trying to use the opportunity, the tall woman swung Hermione like a weitghless rag doll towards her partner, making them collide to each other and sending them even further away.

"What have you been doing slacking off?" Hermione accused as she raised to her hands and knees.

"I've been slacking off? I'm the one who did all the work while you were God knows where." Jace defended himself and sat, rubbing the back of his head.

"For your information, I've already took one of them."

"So have I."

"Oh yeah, like who?"

"Our actual target."

"He doesn't count. He didn't even put up a fight."

"Like hell he doesn't"

The blonde was joined by the other woman in her group, who jumped when Hermione appeared and tried a surprise attack. They both looked at the two bickering teenagers not exactly knowing what to do. Who does that when they are In the middle of a fight?

Annoyed the blonde screeched causing the two agents to cover their ears. Whatever she was doing it was unpleasant but it made the ones hiding to go away. It was probably how they communicated and the leader has given them some kind of order because two appeared by their target's side and helped him to stand.

"We need to deal with her." Hermione pointed with her head at the beautiful and dangerous stranger, finally having a chance to actually see her properly. Now that was a woman any gay would turn straight for. Even she would hit that if she was interested in relationships.

"Hey! That guy is ours!" Jace yelled at the people retreating with the wounded wolf man. He jumped to stop them but the black haired woman intercepted him and swung her arm for a hit which he avoided with a low back flip.

Hermione also attacked the leader of the group, using her speed and actually surprising her. With a thrust motion of the sword she was able to graze her cheek. She did not allow the tall woman much time before spinning the weapon backwards and swinging again. Hermione now had the advantage with a weapon while they started a battle to determine who is faster. She kept the blonde on the offensive, making sure to not expose herself for too long with each slash. After a while Hermione started to tire while her opponent hasn't even broken a sweat, still breathing evenly. _Time for another tactic_.

Hermione crouched and did a round kick. Like she expected, the leader moved to the side but then realized she wasn't the target. The black haired woman yelped in surprise when someone tripped her and she crashed to the ground. Jace happily exclaimed and thrust the knife for the final shocking blow.

 _Finally! One down, one to go._ Hermione thought before something like a hurricane passed by her and threw her away with her partner.

"What the hell was that?" Jace yelled, lying on his stomach dumb folded.

Hermione quickly got to her feet and looked at the two women. The blonde was holding a stick, still pointed in their direction. Her free hand, she used t help her friend back to her feet.

"Did that tooth pick did that?" Jace questioned, reaching for his gum but finding nothing. Oh, right… he dropped it when the woman hit him of the chest with both fists.

"I think now we are at the disadvantage."

The boy looked at Hermione, seeing that she also had only a melee weapon on her and who knows what that device on the blond's hands can do. He would give a tantrum to their tech expert if he survived this.

Loud bangs and a few bullets passed by the two teenagers which the woman avoided. Jace turned around and groaned. _Not him…_

Hermione also looked towards where the bullets came from seeing Lance with his partner and some of the retrieval team of France coming their way.

" _Fleur!_ " the black haired woman squeezed her friends forearm, indicating that it was time they leave like everyone else.

The leader growled in displeasure of not being able to finish what was started and raised her wand.

A blinding light engulfed the whole area, blinding everyone in the vicinity. Hermione shielded her eyes. Even with the shades it was hard to look at the blinding light.

When she finally opened them there was no one there.

Jace ran to the spot the two women were seconds ago and inspected the ground for any secret passages, coming up empty.

He raised his hands in the air completely confused and yelled. "What the hell just happened?"

 **Happy new year to everyone! Wishes are unnecessary if you don't work hard for them to come true. =3**


End file.
